


🩹 Desperate For Attention 🩹 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🩹

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One True Pairing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Unexpected Kiss, Zombie AU, end of the world AU, otp, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: He held his weapon close to his side which over the last few weeks had gained a name," Arthur,". He reached his hand out to touch the doorknob before something bumped into him. He felt cold arms wrap around his body with a tight force. Using his arms, he jabbed his elbow into the thing's ribs.Roman has been wondering the streets since the infection spread to his city alone. When he is stuck in an unfortunate situation, Roman would never thought he would see another human in years...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	🩹 Desperate For Attention 🩹 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🩹

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Word Count: 394 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2.087
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 26 Seconds

Roman cocked his gun as he opened the plastic door with his eye direction concentrated on what was in front of him. This building seemed untouched with not the smears of blood the zombified like to leave. He enjoyed the lack of its smell. Roman made his way quietly up the concrete stairs. He was on his guard at all times but his fear had seemed to have risen while an enclosed space. His plan was to reach the top of the building and get onto the rooftop to try and figure how far the countryside was. Being on low ground was a disaster for him to try to find unpopulated land. The stairs stopped as he was greeted by a plain floor with 4 doors. One at the end was a darker color which he assumed to be the entrance to the roof.

He held his weapon close to his side which over the last few weeks had gained a name," Arthur,". He reached his hand out to touch the doorknob before something bumped into him. He felt cold arms wrap around his body with a tight force. Using his arms, he jabbed his elbow into the thing's ribs.

"Ow!" A high voice yelled as the arms retreated away. Roman turned, ready to use his weapon with no mercy before he stopped himself. Displayed in front of him was a young boy around his age in a torn, unclean jacket with ruffled hair. He showed no sign of zombification that he had come across with no visible bitemark, Gorey details, or anything of the sort. Just a normal boy.

The boy launched towards him and slammed him against the door with a passionate kiss. Roman looked at the boy in shock, contemplating his decision if he were infected but... he didn't. This boy seemed too human in Roman's eye. Roman enjoyed the kiss with him dropping his gun with a clang to the floor. Roman wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

The two parted after a long while with an embarrassed face on the boy. "I-m sorry... I didn't mean to but... I'm not a zomb-" He stuttered before Roman brought him back into a tender kiss. The two enjoyed their passionate moment together. 

Maybe the fact Roman hadn't seen a normal human in weeks had gotten to him faster than expected...


End file.
